filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Realms
Realms are strange, mystical parallel universes that make up the Filthy Frank Omniverse. While having similar characteristics throughout each of them, Realms are vastly different from each other in terms of shape, size, and population. Most realms are populated, but some have few or no entities that exist within them- these realms are designated abandoned realms. The only way to go to a Realm other than your own is to either: * Have the power to teleport between different Realms * Have a device which can take you to different Realms * Find a natural passageway to another Realm Of course, finding or obtaining these is not an easy task. List of RealmsCategory:RealmsCategory:Locations Realm (-1)- Chernobyl Birthplace of the alleged "Frank guard" that attempted to stop Chin-chin but were unsuccessful, causing the chromosome power plant to burst, irradiating the entire realm, killing most of the guard and scattering the survivors. Realm (-5)- The Swamp A realm that mirrors East Vegetation 6, the only inhabitant is "FrankGuard69" aka Billious, who is currently hiding from Chin-chin after losing his comrades in the fall of Realm (-1). Realm 0- The Ricefields A vast realm that is mostly covered by rice fields, situated at the edge of the Omniverse. It is said to contain the point of origin for creation of the Omniverse, called Ground Zero. Frank was banished to Ground Zero by Chin-Chin. Realm 00000- Vegan Protection Chamber Contains the Vegan Protection Chamber, similar to the Weeaboo Protection Chamber in Realm 900. Fake Frank visits it before it is taken over by SunCorp. Realm iii- The Spirit Realm Home to the Shaman, and inhabited by people who speak Mandarin Chinese. East Vegetation 6 (Abandoned Realm) A lush forested area with only seven inhabitants. Known to have Green Cunt as a temporary inhabitant. Realm 6- Dimension Realm Split up into multiple dimensions. Contains parts of Florida, as well as the entirety of Pakistan and two Africas. Realm 6.2- Nairobi Desert The Realm where Frank and his friends live. They defend it against the evil forces which intend to destroy the only good left in the universe. Most of Earth is located in this realm. Chloroplast 7- Negi Land Home of Veggie Cunt. Not much is known about this Realm, but it's assumed it's filled with roots and vegetables along with many unknown species of plants. The Mr. Negi and its generations may have originated here. Realm 9.12- Virgin Realm Home of Weeaboo Jones. Nothing else is known. Realm 9.444- Field of Redemption A realm where Chin-Chin escaped to after cursing Pink Guy and possibly killing Safari Man. Real Frank appeared through a portal to this realm with a 40 and a blunt and battled Chin-Chin after this incident. (In the video FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN) Monoxide 12- Chin-Chin's Domain A largely uninhabited realm because of its hostile environment. It is seen as an area mostly underneath an urban bridge covered in graffiti, which appeals to Pookie. Contains the Battlegrounds, the hideout of Chin-Chin. Realm 24.4 The dumping realm of the Omniverse. Barron-44 A temperate, vegetation-rich realm with a city on the outskirts. Notable residents include the Tap Brothers. Realm 69- Anime City (Abandoned Realm) A dangerous and volatile place filled with weeaboos and animespawns. Realm 88- Aqua Centauri Privately owned by SunCorp. Frank and Salamander Man resided here while hiding from the Peace Lords. Realm 90- Grasslands A wide savannah-like realm filled mostly with grasses and trees. In the events of FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN, Fake Frank set off on a journey starting in Realm 90 to assassinate the real Frank. It is also where the United Realms are settled. It is the first realm where The Airfield's location is disputed. Realm 111: Earth- Unknown urban center Not much is known of this realm. It is featured in"PINK SEASON: THE PROPHECY", as an urban landscape with gang violence. It is speculated that Pink Guy used to live in this realm before he became a Lycra entity. Realm 238- Fukushima Home of Hazmat Beast. Chances are, this Realm is highly radioactive, named after the Fukushima Power Plant that was destroyed and leaked in 2011. Nothing else is known. Realm 305- Hood Realm Made up of city slums and alleyways. Fake Frank can occasionally be seen here, gambling with some of his kokujin friends. The Gatekeeper came here to retrieve Frank after an absence of videos. In LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 4, it's noted as 6 million chromosomes. Whether that is the age of the Realm or the date is unclear. Pangea 308.62 (Abandoned Realm) Home to an abandoned city. After Chromosome Kid escaped and Frank could no longer use him to generate food, he sent Safari Man here to retrieve some butter. Dade used to live here. Realm 338- Outback Dimension A rough, hostile, dry Dimension. Home of Anything4Views. The common hunting grounds for Bounty Hunter Frank and his cloak-wearing goons. Realm 492.8888- Luxury Realm A Realm full of cheap deals and coupons. The department store of the Omniverse. Realm 692.8888/Realm 692.8000 Another realm similar to the Grasslands. It is home of Captain Falcon. A third realm where the airfield's location is disputed. Realm 888- The Root Farm Given that it is Mr. Negi V's realm of origin, it's safe to say that leeks are the "root" in question. Outside of that, nothing else is known. Realm 900- Weeaboo Protection Chamber (Abandoned Realm) Home of the Weeaboo Protection Chamber. This realm was abandoned, which is why the Weeaboo Protection Chamber was built there- to minimize casualties. Realm 1197- Pink Guy HQ An urban realm where it appears Pink Guy has set up a home with a dog named Derek. He has the Pink Stealth there that is recognizable from the Pink Season album. The population and state of the realm is unknown at this time, Realm 1337- Ratchet Realm A Realm in which many inhabitants are "ratchet". It's said to be a place of violence, where everyone says "bruh" but apparently does not know how to save pictures. Rumour has it that its citizens wear nothing but Yankee snap backs and precious Timbs. Some of its inhabitants are able to "cross niggas through the shadow realm" causing Frank's insecurity to intensify as seen in the end of TYPES OF PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET. Nothing else is known. Realm 2188c. A forest-like realm, where Pink Guy sometimes explore in his free time. Realm 3009- Neo-Pakistan A strange, dystopian version of Pakistan, being even worse than it already was. Home of the infamous medical genius, Dr. Sack. Realm 000 A realm similar to the Grasslands. Pink Guy may have ventured here in his free time. This is the second realm where the airfield's location is disputed. Transcendental Realms Afterlife Also known as'' The Afterlife'' is the realm where the souls of entities from the omniverse happen to after they die, it is an unique realm in the fact that it is unreachable by the means which are usually used for travel between realms, such as portal or teleportation, and can only be reached by dying, either through natural causes, such as a disease, or intentionally taking ones own life in order to go there. It is however, possible to exit the realm by conventional methods, though doing so requires an immense amount of chromosomes and is presumably not a viable option to most of its denizens, meaning that entities who are not powerful enough to perform the reincarnation jutsu themselves can only leave by being taken away by a stronger being. Interestingly, it seems as though the realm has the unique effect of healing all wounds upon the bodies of those who visit, Frank (who had shot himself through the mouth with a pistol in order to visit) had no exit wound or bleeding and the effect was kept when he left, and Dade's terminal disease was completely cured. One problem on this explanation is that Frank and Dade went to the Bald Chocolate Afterlife instead, as Dade is obviously a bald chocolate man. It's unknown if this realm is the only one which attracts the souls of deceased entities along with the Bald Chocolate Afterlife and the Chinese Heaven, as the Shadow Realm has been implied to have similar effects. Bald Chocolate Afterlife Similar to the Afterlife, except this is where deceased bald chocolate men go. It cannot be explained on how Frank actually ended up here after killing himself, as he's not a bald chocolate man, but a human, and so humans are known to go in the Afterlife after death. Few objects have been found here such as a Healing PTSD DVD case and a pack of fruit snacks. Chinese Heaven Similar to the Afterlife, except this is where deceased Chinese people gowhen they can't reincarnate. It is home of Mao Zedong. Realm -000- The Darkness A realm where Chin-Chin keeps The Condemned captive. Pink Guy may have ventured here in search of Frank. This realm is similar to the Shadow Realm, except it now has a dark forest that becomes fully visible with a full moon. Shadow Realm- Sub-realm The highly ominous but frequently mentioned shadow realm was finally revealed in FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN. Home of the condemned, Chin Chin curses Pink Guy there, driving him nearly insane. This realm appears to not be an actual physical realm, but either a complete manifestation of the traveler's worst fears and nightmares, or a metaphysical area available to all subconsciousnesses, but warps itself differently based on who enters it. The condemned are men with cloth covering their entire face with fire coming from their hands who do not die, who walk slowly to who they encounter by psychologically breaking them down until those who enter the shadow realm eventually join them, such as when they told Pink Guy that "there is no Francis of the Filthy, Francis of the Filth died many years ago." Unknown Realm Contains Chin-Chin's Chromosome Growth Chamber. Pink Guy and Captain Falcon were kidnapped and kept prisoners by the Dark Lord himself in this room until Captain Falcon punches him with his Falcon Punch, freeing both him and his boyfriend.